


Tracy Family Jokes

by BlueThunderbird



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThunderbird/pseuds/BlueThunderbird
Summary: What dose the Tracy family do when Tracy Island and recuse and quite they tell jokes of course. ( I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family ) (There is one swear word  in it)
Relationships: Tracy Family - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Tracy Family Jokes**

**Chapter one**

**Gordon's Jokes**

It was incredibly quiet on Tracy Island and there were no recuses to be called out on, so Gordon his brothers and half-sister decided to tell jokes to pass the time. Everyone said Gordon should go first as they called him the king of the jokers.

"You go first Gordo, you go first Gordo," said Alan who couldn't wait to hear the jokes,

"Why do you what me to go first Allie?" asked Gordon, Virgil and John rolled their eyes.

"Well you are known as the joker," reply Alan,

"Yes, I know I am "reply Gordon,

"So, it's only right you go first," said Scott,

"And you can show us how it's done," reply Kayo, Virgil and John together.

"Ok, I will go first to keep you all happy". Gordon reply back to them. He starts to tell his joke,

**Gordon: Doctor, doctor, I feel like a pig,**

**Doctor: How long have you be feeling like this?**

**Gordon: I have been feeling like this for a weeeeek.**

Alan and the other started giggling,

"That was very funny Gordo," said Alan who was still giggling.

"Do you have another one?" asked John and Scott together.

"Yes, I do have another joke" reply Gordon, he starts telling his other joke.

**Gordon: Doctor, doctor, I feel like a fish,**

**Doctor: Why do you feel like a fish?**

**Gordon: I gobble here, I gobble there and I gobble everywhere.**

Everyone starts giggling again, Gordon looks around at them,

"Those were very good jokes Gordo, said John and Virgil together.

"We have to agree" reply Scott and Kayo at the same time.

"Why thank you" Gordon reply back.

"Your next Scotty" said Virgil, Alan, John, Gordon and Kayo all together.


	2. Scott’s Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Scott Turn.

**Chapter 2**

**Scott Jokes**

Scott looks at Alan and then to the others who nod their heads, Scott shook his head no but the others nod their heads again. "Come on guys you know I can't tell jokes; you all know that." said Scott

"Please big bro tells us your jokes" asked John.

"I said no John end of story" Scott replied back.

Virgil step in, "Scott all you have to do is tell us your best clean jokes and that all", said Virgil, who have heard some of his big brother rude jokes.

Scott thought for an hour and came with two clean jokes, he was ready to tell them.

**Knock, knock, [Scott]**

**Who's there? [Kayo]**

**Road [Scott]**

**Road who? [Kayo]**

**I just turned 25 and on the road to 50,**

Kayo face palm herself as did John, Virgil shook his head as did Gordon, "next joke please big bro" said Alan who didn't know react to that joke.

"Ok here the other one" replied Scott,

"We can't wait." John replied back.

**Who is the worst person you can have living next door? [Scott]**

**I don't know who is the worst person is you can have living next door? [John]**

**The neighood. [ Scott]**

John shook his head this time as did Gordon and Kayo, Virgil did know what to say but Alan did "Big Bro" said Alan, Scott looks at his little brother.

"Yes, Alan what is it?" asked Scott,

"Those where the worst fucking jokes I ever heard please don't tell them again," Alan replied back. Scott what shocked at his little brother response, but everyone was laughing their heads off at what Alan just said.

"Alan is right Scott they were the worst jokes ever." replied Kayo and Virgil at the same time.

"Yeah big bro you make Gordon jokes look good." John replied back to Scott.

"Ok if you think it's easy your next John" said Scott with a smile on his face.


	3. John's Jokes

Chapter 3

John's Jokes

John just needed a few minutes to think of his jokes to tell, Gordon whispered to Virgil who was trying to come up with his own jokes. "I hope they are better that Scott jokes as they there the worst one's ever." said Gordon.

Virgil whispered back to Gordon, "I hope so too Gordo as I don't what another one of Alan's comment." replied Virgil.

"You know that I can hear you two." said Scott who was sat right behind them.

"Yes, bro and sorry big bro." reply Gordon.

"It's ok and it look like John is ready", everyone was now waiting.

**Why couldn't Leopards play hide and seek? [John]**

**I don't know, why couldn't Leopards play hide and seek?[Virgil]**

**They are always spotted. [John]**

"That was good John." said Virgil.

"That was much better that Scott first joke" replied Gordon.

"Thank you do you what another one?" asked John.

"Yes please", everyone said.

**What did the duck say when she bought lipstick? [John]**

**I don't know, what did the duck say when she bought lipstick? [Alan]**

**Put it on my bill. [John]**

Kayo and Alan gigged and so did Virgil and Gordon, "that one was a good one as well done" said Scott.

"Thank you and I think it's Alan turn next." John replied.

"Yes, it is my turn and yes I got really good jokes too" said Alan.

"We will see about that" said Kayo.


End file.
